Boku no Hero Birdy
by Blazrman
Summary: Tsukasa Satoyama, a Quirkless who is inspired to become a hero until he was accidentally killed by an Federation Agent from a another planet during a Villain incident. With his consciousness hosted inside the agent named Birdy. His dream of a Hero are coming to life thanks to his newfound "Quirk". Or at least he was trying to. This is his journey, his path of heroism.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Birdy the Mighty/Tetsuwan Birdy are all owned by Masami Yuki and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release.**

 **Oh hey! I know this looks sudden. But! I'm sure that you might be surprised that no one has ever done an Birdy the Mighty fanfiction story before. Yes, I did watch both seasons and they're fantastic! Trust me, they're on YouTube, handled by FUNIMATION. Then again, I did check out the Evangelion and Birdy story once. It was not bad. But, I wanna take creativity to a whole new level. That's right. I'm setting this in the Boku no Hero Academia universe of Season 1. Plus, it'll be somewhat set in Birdy the Mighty DECODE minus aliens and Ryunka or whatever. But, it's about people's desires to become heroes. Like a powerless person realizing he has powers. He wants to save people with it. So, I was thinking after I came up with it, "Hey… no one has ever done this before". Yes, This is my first time. This story was originally going to be Ghost in a Shell inspired for the Birdy the Mighty story until I went back to the drawing board and made this as a result. Now, this chapter will focus on Episode 1 with additional scenes and will have main focus of the main character's point of view. Also, the character, Birdy will remain in an DECODE style but her backstory will have small alterations based on the original… remake version. Without further ado, let's do this!**

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Birdy**

 **[Chapter 1: Tsukasa Satoyama: Origins]**

4/19/2018 **Training Area, U.A. Academy, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- You Say Run**

 **[BOOM! CRASH!]**

"DIE!" The voice of a violent boy rushes in with his hand setting off an explosion to an giant robot.

"Damn… these things…" The red haired boy was seen punching the giant root bits to bit.

Meanwhile, a green haired boy who was seen standing there, looking up in the sky to see a giant robot looming over a single boy…

"W-What am I going to do…" The green haired boy started to panic in fear while everyone started to run away after the robot punched the ground to cause the wind to violently react in the process.

"Only two minutes left until the practice exams end!" The energetic announcer exclaimed as the times was left remaining.

"T-Two minutes! I-I can't make it in time if I have no points!" The green hair boy panics again as he couldn't do anything…

Meanwhile… an dark blue haired boy in a blue jumpsuit was seen standing on the top of the building as the wind blows…

"Man… I'm only with one point and everyone just hogged them all. Plus, you only switch to yourself just to wreck one." The boy said to himself… or was he.

" **These tin cans are pretty much weak, they can't even compare to my strength no matter what.** " The voice in his head continues. " **Besides, I'm still learning about these Earthlings with Quirks. Again, I get the feeling that I'll have to help you from now on since the mission I took one was a lie…** "

"Right, I'll have to thank your bug captain for letting you stay with me here… anyways… there's this zero point thing over there… This time, we're doing this together. Make sure you follow my lead. Because I wanna become a goddamn hero so bad!" The boy started to tighten his fist as he had a serious look on his face.

" **Right, right. I get it. I hope your ten-month training regimen paid you off with my help included. Anyways…** " The voice started to do something as the boy glows as the rings moves up as his body was switched into a pink/white haired young woman. "Got any plans?"

" **Yeah… I do.** " The boy in her mind continued. " **Just follow my lead. Even if people don't think our Quirk is real… We're going to make it happen… Run at full speed!** "

 **[FWOOSH! STEP! STEP! STEP!]**

 **[STEP! STEP! STEP! FWOOSH!]**

In a split moment. The green haired boy noticed a brown haired girl's leg stuck by the debris as the robot moves on it's giant tank treads. However, he apparently jumped high in a quick. Meanwhile… the young woman was jumping high on buildings to buildings until…

" **Dash and jump!** " The boy commanded her as she nods.

"Got it!" The young woman replied as she boosted herself in the air…

" **Switch with me!** " The boy exclaimed as she does so as she switches into a dark blue haired boy once again as he was in the air, flying towards that robot… "Alright…"

" **So, what now!?** " The young woman's voice asked him.

"I know it's sudden… I'm going to use your powers for a bit!" The boy asked her as she becomes awestruck but he's sending himself to risk it.

" **Are you crazy!?** " The voice continued. " **We tried that move during our training and you suddenly passed out. I had to switch bodies just in time to save you! Good thing the Mental Fusion didn't happen if we didn't do telepathy!** "

"Don't worry! Trust me, it'll be for ten seconds!" The boy yelled as she had no choice.

" **Fine, make it count. And you better not pass out on me!** " The voice replied as the boy's eyes changed into a teal color.

"Here I go… Concentrate… Clench your right fist as hard as I can, focus more power and think about delivering blows… This will be… my first move to be in use! HERE I GO!" The boy yelled as his right fist started to glow white as it was charging.

" **SMAAAAAAAASH!** " The green haired boy yelled with his charged right fist as he was about to land a punch.

" **OVERDRIVE!** " The blue haired boy and the young woman's voice yelled in rage as he was about to deliver a devastating punch until…

Everything has gone white…

* * *

 **-[HOW IT ALL STARTED…]-**

 _7/6/2009 **Forest** Daytime - Clear Sky_

 _ **First Person POV**_

 _ ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Hero's Shadow**_

 _It was a lush, green forest I could feel the winds breezing on my face. The birds were singing along with the flocks as if they're creating a lot of noise. However, except for one thing…_

 _" **WAAAAAHHHH!** " The voice of a child crying in tears… it's all I can think of. Yet, still crying after of what happened. "M-Mama… Mama…"_

 _That child was crying for his mother in the daylight. He was hoping to find by his mother to be rescued. The leaves starts to fall from the tree as the wind continues to blow softly, cooling down the heat… the sound of a footsteps made a silent sound as if it was a normal walk._

 _"Ahh… There you are, my boy." The voice of a mother with black long hair with a beautiful face as she smiles. She proceeded to hug and cuddle the boy with care. "Don't worry, I'm here. Please. Tell me what happened."_

 _"P-Papa said I have no Quirk and I can't become a Hero like anyone can!" The child cried over his dreams he wanted for. The mother understands him as she proceeds to pet his head to soften him to calm him down._

 _"Don't worry, my sweet boy. He may think it's true. You'll soon find your quirk soon. Then, you'll get to become a hero." The mother cutely giggles as she hugs him as the wind blows. The child's crying stops slowly as the birds continued on chirping._

 _And yet… that child… was me._

 _"Now then, Tsukasa-kun. Let's head home." The mother smiled and said to me as I nodded. We then headed home as the wind blows._

 _My name… is **Tsukasa Satoyama**. This is my story. The story of my rise to become a hero… or can I…?_

* * *

 **-[PRESENT DAY]-**

6/15/2017 **Earth, Milky Way Galaxy** ? - ?

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in space where Planet Earth is shown with the county of Japan itself as the blue, dolphin alien-like spaceship was seen flying it way to the planet as a strange woman with an strange jumpsuit-like clothing and having pink/white hair. Her was seen looking at the planet…

"So… this is Earth, huh? I guess these two criminals must have escaped there according to what Captain Megius told me… Welp. I guess this'll be a easy job!~" The woman said in a cheerful tone as she pilots the spaceship as she heads on her way to earth…

* * *

 **Opening - Piece Sign from Boku no Hero Academia (NateWantsToBattle Ver.)**

 **Whoa-ooo-oooh-whoa!**

 **Whoa-oooh-whoa!**

 **Whoa-oooh-whoooooooa!**

The scene starts with Tsukasa Satoyama standing on the building with his hair blowing by the wind as the sun rises as there was reflection from the building's windows showing Birdy Cephon Altera looking up in the sky as her hair was blowing by the wind. Then, it shows All-Might leaping in the middle of the sky as Tsukasa smiles until his body was switched into Birdy as she leaps off the building as the theme plays as it shows the title of the story while the background was blurred.

 **One day I set**

 **My eyes up to the sky**

 **And like a plane**

 **My dreams**

 **Were passing by**

Tsukasa was seen outside at the city during the rain as he held a blue smartphone to look at something as he turns it off as she closes his eyes and looks up at the sky to feel the raindrops on his face.

 **And I awoke to tears**

 **That had filled my eyes**

 **I need to spread my**

 **Wings out & fly**

Birdy was seen standing on the building at night as she sighs and thinks of something back in her past while the wind blows her hair.

 **I lie awake at night**

 **With these memories**

 **Of feeling powerless**

 **And they're haunting me**

Izuku Midoriya was seen walking down the hallway with his friends until he passes by Katsuki Bakugou as he noticed until he continued walking down as usual.

 **I'm always reaching out**

 **For this destiny**

 **For make it happen**

 **That's all on me.**

Then, it shows the planet of Oriotera as Tsukasa looked around and saw a young Birdy playing around as he was surprised to see what's going on.

 **Cruel fate sets in motion**

 **And no one else knows why?**

And then it skips to see Shouto Todoroki standing on the top of the U.A. building, looking up at the sky and then looking at his hands to question his power.

 **Waiting for the day to come**

 **When will it show up**

 **Claiming what's before my eyes.**

Then, it shows the U.A. Teachers in group were seen standing outside of the building as they were also watching the skies as well.

 **With every issue**

 **I gotta break through**

 **Or the moment might just pass.**

 **They all told me**

 **I CAN'T**

 **They were laughing**

 **Well look Who's Laughing Now?**

Then, it shows Tsukasa training along in the forest as he does punches and kicks as he was worn out as he lay down on the grass as he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Then, the scene starts to show his right eye as it shows reflections of the characters he will soon meet until his body was swapped into Birdy as she got up and leaped up into the sky.

 **Now I can**

 **Feel the fire**

 **Burning deep within me**

 **I'll be the hero**

 **And no one can stop me**

Birdy was seen battling against a mob of Quirk villains as she started to easily defeat them one by one until she switches bodies to Tsukasa as he does kick-focused attacks as he frontflips to dodged the enemy attack until he switches again as Birdy finishes it off.

 **Loudly I will scream it**

 **From the top of my lungs**

Then, it shows Izuku using his power with a punch to unleash a deadly force of a wind while Bakugou was seen using explosives from his hand.

 **You've got those tired eyes**

 **From crying every moment**

 **You cannot hide it**

 **Someone's gonna notice.**

Then, it shows the students of 1-A using their abilities doing their respective attacks against on the villains.

 **I'll be your hero**

 **No one's gonna hurt you again.**

Then, it ends off with All-Might arriving as he finishes it off with a powerful punch as everything turns white.

 **Gonna raise my hand with a peace sign**

 **Our story will last forever!**

Then, it finally ends with Birdy switching to Tsukasa as Izuku joins in as the two threw a punch together as everything turned white. Ending the theme with the whole cast of characters and then to Tsukasa and Birdy side by side with their smile as the looked at each other.

* * *

6/15/2017 **Satoyama Residence, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Tsukasa POV**

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- I Will Become A Hero**

"C'mon… C'mon… C'mon, Gunvolt. I know you can do this and… Goddamn it!" I sighed as I was seen playing Azure Gunvolt Striker 2 on my 3DS as I had a hard time defeating this boss, Copen Kamizono. He's a pain in the ass, though. However, I'm basically awake in the morning so I can't resist. But, I went for five tries and it was no use. So, I decided to turn off the game out of my boredom and decided to get of my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. "I guess I'm alone in this room, aren't I."

Yes, I'm pretty much alone in this room except my mother who is still here. I don't know what she is doing. I can pretty much guess that she is cooking something for me before I head out because I have a 'job' to do. And yes, I'm actually 16 years old. Dark blue hair and brown eyes. Pretty skinny but normal. Tall as a regular college person. Oh yeah, My face is somewhat handsome and normal-

"Tsukasa-kun? The breakfast ready!~" My mother, Hanabi called for me as I noticed.

"C-Coming, Oka-san!" I yelled as I headed out of my room.

Minutes later… it was a pretty normal day for me without our father… well, I can pretty much say that our dad died years ago, died as a hero. Well, he told me that I have no powers because I'm a Quirkless.

"Hmm? Something a matter, Tsukasa-kun?" Hanabi asked me as I shook my head and let it off with a smile.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I'm pretty much fine." I replied back to her while remaining a calm tone. Again, welcome to the society. Everything is pretty much boring. Being Quirkless sucks, really. It does. My mother is Quirkless as well. So, I finished up eating my food as I stood up and spoke. "Oka-san. I'll be heading off my newspaper work now."

"Okay, Tsukasa-kun. Be safe and stay away from the villains." Hanabi told me as I nodded just as I headed to my room to get changing.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that." I then sighed as I went into my room and get changing.

* * *

6/15/2017 **Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***One Punch Man OST- Peaceful Days**

And so… I wore my white hoodie jacket and black jeans, walking down the streets filled with people and… people with animal ears, strange forms, and so on. Well, these people I see have Quirks. You rarely see Quirkless like me in this city here so it's pretty normal here until…

 **[BOOM!]**

I heard a nearby explosion going on as I heard. My heart starts to spike for excitement as I decided to head there myself to see what's going on. It's definitely a hero scene! Everyone including me started to rush to find where the scene is… until now… the sirens are going off and heroes are already dealing with some sort of villain here. Though, they must be fighting at the railway over there… Is that a giant villain? Damn, I don't have a camera with me. Well, this happens, though.

Plus, I think I can explain the whole time… Quirks… people given with supernatural abilities, forms, and any kind of sorts has given them a dream to become something… or use them for its destruction. Hero or Villain. It depends on the people of which path they take. While some people like me are Quirkless, forced to live in a normal society, living with their realistic approach in life in hopes to survive from the villains. Again, my dad has a Quirk to create lightning and I was surprised when I was little. Then again, I always dream of becoming a hero. Like myself! Well, that is until… you know the rest.

"Canyon Cannon!" The voice of a woman crashes in and uses her butt to knock out the giant villain. She was giant as well. I think I know her. That's definitely Mt. Lady.

"There she is. There she is. There she is." All the photographer started to take pictures of that hero's ass as I found myself confused… they're perverts… and my nose is bleeding…

"Today is the day of my debut…" Mt. Lady continued as she starts to do a sexy pose. "My name is Mt. Lady, pleasure to be your ass-quaintance.~"

"There she is. There she is. There she is." More photographers arrives to take more pictures as my nose starts to bleed more… I need to get outta here before I get too erect.

"I'll just call that a day- OOF!" Suddenly, I bumped into someone as we both fell… I suddenly open my eyes and noticed that I was holding a notebook of… what's this? "A hero book?"

"A-Ahh! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The boy frantically took the book from my hand and tried to explain.

"Ahh, no worries. It's my fault on the other hand that I didn't pay attention where I was going. After all, people are all here to see Mt. Lady. Isn't it?" I asked him as he nods and gets up.

"Right! She's pretty strong, you know?" The green haired boy in school uniform said to me as I pretty much nod as yes.

"True. Anyways… I'll be on my way. I have things to do with the newspaper company. Ja ne." I waved goodbye to him as I proceeded to walk my way there. Plus, I'm late so I have to make an reason why things are going on. Trust me. That's how life works.

"H-Hey! My camera… it's gone!" One of the photographer noticed that his camera is missing. Well… sorry bud. I have it right here. I'll be borrowing it just for once. Ain't a villain though. I just need your materials.

* * *

6/15/2017 **Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Ugh… I can't believe that you're late again. You gotta start coming early or on time, though." My boss, Kyohei was seen resting his head face down as he was tired in this hot room. Is the air always like this. "Plus… the air conditioning here is a total wreck…"

"I see… Well, I got the pictures you wanted." I then gave him the camera. "And good thing I was able to get a fine picture of Mt. Lady and her perfect ass."

"Hmm… Let me see…" Kyohei then takes the camera and looks through the pictures until… " **HOLY SHIT!** "

 **[INTENSE NOSEBLEED!]**

"S-Something a matter?" I asked him as he started to stare at the picture of a beautiful, perfect ass.

"O-Oh… it's nothing. But this is a really fine picture… Though, if we were to pose the picture of that ass, our reputation would be ruined. But, I'll go for that good full picture of Mt. Lady for now. Good job. For a freelance like you. You've done a fine work today." Kyohei then gave me a thumbs up with a nosebleed as I sweatdropped.

"Umm… Thanks?" I said to him as he lets out a breath and smoke in a serious manner.

"Anyways. I wanted to say thing in a right time. It's not like you in trouble… I'm letting you go. You may think I have no use of you. That is… I hired a another freelance photographer to help me. I understand your concern but… here's your pay." Kyohei give me a paper with yens inside it. "24,980 yen should be enough for you. So… I guess this is goodbye."

"I see… Well. Thanks for hiring me." I then took it as I started to take my leave. I had to just accept it… Then, I exited outside to open the paper and look at my cash… Hey… this is not bad! I can just spend a another game on my 3DS or something… Though… I really wanna buy some food so I can start eating. Then again, I'm surprised I worked for them almost a year about everyday. Though… I think I'm not ready to head back home. I think Yoyogi Park should be a fine choice for me to rest.

* * *

6/15/2017 **Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Mellow Twilight**

Child 1: "Tag you're it! Come and get me!"

Child 2: "Hey! No fair!"

Ahh… just a another day here. Everything seemed to calm here without any villains around. I was seen sleeping under the tree shade. It's been so long without dad… Man, I pretty much remember when I became admired to become a hero. Or even what I remembered...

 **-[FLASHBACK]-**

 _5/5/2008 **Forest** Daytime - Clear Sky_

 _"Lighting Volt… SURPRISE ATTACK!" My dad was seen in his normal clothing as he was seen casting two hands to shoot out a volt of lightning as it zaps a bean bag causing it to explode…_

 _"Papa! Papa! That was amazing!" I was young when I became so surprised. He carried me and smiled._

 _"Well, do you like it? You should be happy. After all, being a Hero is a serious job to handle. But, don't be afraid… One day… you can become a hero, too…" My dad smiled at me. I can't remember his face at all…_

 **-[PRESENT DAY]-**

"Dad… You're watching me from above, huh?" I said to myself, looking at the blue sky with clouds until…

 **[BOP!]**

"OW!" I was hit by a red bouncy ball in the face as it didn't hurt but it did hurt a bit. "Damn… who did that…"

"A-Ahh… sorry…" The voice for a little girl apologized as I lift my body up to see her. It's just an cute little girl.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. Just don't do that again, okay?" I said to her with a kind smile as she happily nods.

"Okay!~" She replied and ran off to get her ball. I guess things are pretty good after all. I can still see the kids playing around while their parents have to watch over them.

"Ahhhhh…" I started to yawn tirelessly as my eyes felt… sleepy under the shade… "Uggh… I guess… I'll rest… for a while…"

Yeah… Gotta rest… the sounds are getting quieter and quieter as if it was getting muted. Right now, I'm currently fast asleep. Everything was all black… I couldn't vision my dad's face, my room, or friends… or do I have friends? Am I really that alone? Though, I can't even dream about me having my dad's powers and becoming a hero or saying, 'My name is Elecktro' or something. Again, that won't happen because I was let off of the newspaper work which I was replaced, earned a good amount of money. And now, I'm left of becoming alone as much as I want. Hmm… Oka-san might be worried but I think she'll don't mind about me resting just for a little while. Then suddenly, I felt a wind blowing again… Everything seems quiet… I suddenly open my eyes to find myself that it's completely nighttime! Crap! I really slept that long! What the hell is wrong with me!? I gotta head back home!

* * *

6/15/2017 **Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

I was seen walking down the streets alone by myself in this night. I had to hurry on home in this large city of Tokyo itself. But, she's gonna worry if I'm late or missing and all. I don't wanna see her cry just because it's nighttime. People are still here, cars are still driving by. And most of all…

"Get back here, Geega! I'm not finished with you!" The voice of a serious woman yelled coming from that alleyway as this continues.

"For the last time, I'm not Geega! It's Deathsmoke! I'm just here to steal!" The voice of a scruffed nerd-like voice retorted back as I curiously looked at the alleyway.

"Hmm? An Villain scene? I gotta check it out myself… Though… my mother is gonna worry… AGGH! Screw it! I'm checkin' it!" I had no choice to see what's going on as I entered in the alleyway to hear what's going on…

 **[STEP STEP STEP!]**

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Villain**

I suddenly encounter a black jacketed man with a tan skin, strange eyes of a prey, and grey-black spiky hair who was seen approaching to me…

"Gotta run away unless… Aha! You!" The man who calls himself Deathsmoke noticed me as I jumped a bit. Oh crap! Is this the sign where I get the bad feeling…?

 **[GRAB!]**

"W-WHOA! I-I'm being held hostage! This is sooo cool, my first ever experience! **BUT THIS IS NOT OKAY! I'M TOTALLY SCREWED! MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE!** " I started to become frantic as this has become an hostage situation. No one can't help me because I forced myself to enter in this alleyway.

"Heheh… You'll know it because you basically have a deathwish… Hmm… I smell money… GIMME THAT!" Deathsmoke then snatched my money from my left pocket that I put in as he held it and sniffed it… "Hmm… Not bad, you had a good plenty of money on you instead of these poor blokes. I'll be spending that.~ Kehehehe…"

"H-Hey! I need it back!" I yelled back at him as I couldn't get it because his arms is wrapped to my neck as I can't even move…

"There you are!" The young woman arrives as she skids on her feet and glares at the villain.

"Uggh! When will you stop chasing me!? You've got the wrong person." Deathsmoke whines in annoyance as the young woman cracked her knuckles.

"Your old tricks won't work on me. Surrender or I'll take you by force!" The young woman said in a serious, stoic manner as she slowly approaches.

That young woman… she was tall, with a lithe, attractive figure that was nicely displayed… plus, she's has teal eyes… and a flattering skintight suit, full white and some blue knee high boots. But, I can't describe the full details, it's like it's not a skintight suit but looks like it but her skin is exposed or something… I don't know. But her front of her hair is pink, back is white, and the end of the hair is pink again. Plus, her hair is long and-

"Hell no! Take a step closer! And I'll kill this brat!" Deathsmoke threatened to kill me as if he has no weapon.

"W-Why me!?" I panicked yelled in fear.

"Holding a hostage in front of me? Hmph. I'd like to see you try." The young woman didn't seemed to care as she continues to approaches until she starts running from afar…

"Hah! You asked for it! Dust Cloud Smokescreen!" Deathsmoke started to inhale and started to blow out grey smoke that covered the entire alleyway as the young woman made steps of her running.

"You're doing down, Geega!" The young woman started to charge for the attack…

"I'm not Geega, you moron! Die!" However… I was thrown towards to where she is about to punch me… I'm a bait… wait… Oh god.. The smoke clears up as her fist was glowing… Oh no no no! I'm screwed! I regret nothing-

 **[SPLATTER!]**

Everything… became muted… I was punched by a brute force… yet… I see blood splattered everywhere as if my eyes are soon to become blind… however… I have to accept it… I'm… dead… aren't I…?

"Haha! You killed him! This is my escape!" Deathsmoke's voice started to laugh and ran away.

However, the young woman had to let it go and stood in front of my body…

"Crap… What am I going to do… Damn it… it seems I have no choice but to use Tuto's advice…" The young woman said as my vision starts to blackens out in the process…

* * *

6/16/2017 **Satoyama Residence, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP- CLICK!]**

"Uggh… A dream… man, it's feels so damn strange…" I said to myself with a yawn until… "WHOA!"

 **[THUD!]**

"Ow…" I then got up and slided the window curtains to get some sunlight. "Same day, huh?"

Same day it is… being along here in this room is always the same. I can't remember anything about yesterday except… right… my money is stolen… Hmm… I wonder if Oka-san is doing… So, I then proceeded to look myself in the mirror.

"Well… I guess I'm still alone after all…" I said to myself until…

" **Nope, now you're not.** " The voice of a female spoke to me as I noticed as I looked around from left and right.

"Who's there!?" I exclaimed as if she is talking in my head.

" **I'm inside you. I mean… you're inside me.** " The voice continued. " **Anyways, look yourself in the reflection, you'll understand.** "

"If you say so…" I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds… "Nothing is happening-"

Suddenly, I felt a feeling in my body as it starts to glow as I was switched into a hot girl as my mind was screaming and falling down as I started to black out… for a few seconds… I vision opens as I was her… that woman… I'm her now?

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Flustered**

"Hey there, Tsukasa Satoyama." The woman spoke my name as if she knows me.

" **H-Huh? How did you know my name?** " I spoke through her mind as she continues.

"Well, I can explain. Your mind is in my body. That includes your memories. Anyways, I'm Birdy Cephon Altera. I'm a Federation agent from the another planet. I came here on Earth because I'm on a trail to find a serious criminal." The young woman named Birdy asked me as she tried to think. "The truth is, yesterday, while I was pursuing a criminal I, uhh..."

I started to remember that my body was destroyed by her…

" **Hey, don't tell me… what does that even mean?** " I asked her about it as she continues.

"Basically, Tsukasa, you… umm…" Birdy had a hard time explaining until...

"You died." A strange male voice added as my body was switched back into myself as I noticed and turned behind to see… a bug wearing a robe!?

"AHH! A BUG IN MY ROOM!" I exclaimed an panic to see an holographic bug in my room!

" **Don't freak out in front of my Captain, you almost got me scared there!** " Birdy exclaimed in my mind as I calmed down.

"Please do not be alarmed, Tsukasa Satoyama. I am Captain Megius of the Space Federation Police's Special Investigation Unit. As Birdy's supervisor, I would like to offer you my apologies and condolences." The bug known as Captain Megius spoke to me… I'm dead, huh? I guess that's true. I'll agree on that… Hey! Speaking of being dead…

"Oh, no worries. I don't mind being dead." I waved my left hand a little bit with a smile. "Where's my body."

" **Umm… The 'ambulance' took your body away and I don't know where it went. So it's impossible.** " Birdy explained in my mind as I kinda shrugged it off.

"Oh, cool. I don't mind if they take it away. I mean… They already forget about it or kinda buried it in the coffin." I continued. "Buuuuuut… Megius, right? I want to ask… Can I use her as my powers?"

" **T-Tsukasa!? Are you crazy! You can't even use my powers and I get to control it! Not yours!** " Birdy was kinda against it. But, that's the only idea.

"And why is there a reason to use her own power as your own?" Megius asked me as tried to explain carefully.

"Well, the reason why is because… I want to become a hero!" I said in my beliefs as Birdy reacted.

"Eh? A Hero? This planet has no heroes but criminals from my planet running around and do what it wants." Birdy only explained that she's only here to capture criminals until…

"Birdy… I've received a message from the Special Investigations Unit… It seems we were mistaken. There was no criminals who came to Earth… according to our satellite at Earth's atmosphere, it seems these criminals are earthlings with strange powers… I apologize." Megius explained as he bows in apology.

" **HUH!?** " Birdy was confused but triggered or something. " **You're saying there's no criminals here but earthling criminals with these strange powers I've faced!?** "

"Umm… Birdy?" I tried to ask her but she sighs as she was disappointed.

" **Great… I came here, chased down a earthling, accidently killed Tsukasa-kun, and now we're stuck together. What am I gonna do now…** " Birdy was a bit frustrated of what's going on. But… I had to explain.

"Umm… Anyways, I can explain." I continued. "Birdy, the criminal you were chasing isn't a alien or whatever. What you call them is Villains."

" **Huh? Villains? Like the bad guys?** " Birdy said to me as I nodded.

"Yeah. These Villains of what they have are called Quirks." I explained to her and Megius about it as Birdy seems intrigued about the term.

"Quirks, huh? Mind explaining it to me?" Birdy asked me as I nodded.

"Sure, Quirks are like… strange supernatural abilities that bend the reality. I mean, it's part of reality. Humans and Animals can obtain Quirks actually. But, there are people who don't have Quirks are known as Quirkless. I was one of them." I continued as Birdy and Megius listened well. "Hmm… about Quirkless… they're uncommon. Is it… 30% chance that newborns will be born without a Quirk? Gaah! I don't know but that's how the world works. But, people started to realize that they can use Quirks to save people. What I mean, to become a hero. Some of them use it for destruction and terrorism. That's Villains."

"So, hero is considered as a profession, is that correct?" Megius explained to me as I nodded. "I see."

"Right? Besides, The reason why I want to become a hero is because… I want to carry on my hero's duty where my dad left off. He died honorably. And I can't remember his face when I was so young. Everything felt different as time go on… Which is right now… Birdy, I want you to understand. We need both of our goals to be one common thing… to protect, of what's dear to us. And Justice, we've need to believe in. That is why I want to use your powers."

" **I understand you. But, there's a small chance that a mental fusion will occur. So we have to prevent that from happening.** " Birdy explained to my in my mind as I was confused about it.

"Huh? Mental Fusion? What's that?" I asked her.

" **The Mental Fusion is where a 'parapersonality' takes over the 'core personality'.** " Birdy explained in a single information.

"So… who's the parapersonality?" I asked her.

" **That's you.** " Birdy replied.

"And the core personality is you, Birdy." I replied back to her about it.

" **Correct.** " Birdy nodded as I sighed. " **Which means the me from this world will disappear once you take over my body. Again, it's pretty much my fault for destroying your body.** "

"No worries. I'd say this was the first time of getting killed and ended up living inside you. Well, I'm looking forward to work with you, partner." I said off with a kind smile.

"Well, I don't mind. But, I get to use my powers whenever I get to, got it?" Birdy then said to me as I nodded two times.

"But know this, Birdy. The Divine Court is recording your actions of what you've done. Now, I'll be off then. Please be careful. And Tsukasa, please care care of Birdy." Megius said to me as he disappears.

"Sure. You got it." I said to him as the hologram disappears as I took that device which was randomly placed. "I don't know why it's here but, I'm putting it away."

I proceed to put it in the drawer as I looked out at the window.

"Though… It's decided. I'll consider your powers as my Quirk! From now on… It'll be called… 'Body Switch'!" Then, I proceeded to come up with that idea as Birdy thinked it was stupid.

" **That's pretty much a dumb name, Tsukasa. You said you don't have a Quirk.** " Birdy only retorted as I smirked.

"I may don't have one. We'll just pretend to have one!" I then smiled as I heard the voice outside from my door.

"Tsukasa-kun. Breakfast, ready!" Hanabi called out my name.

"Coming! Man, Oka-san is gonna be surprised that I have a Quirk." I then smiled as I headed out of my room.

"You sure about it? She's gonna freak out if you want me to switch bodies like that." Birdy said to me as I shook my head.

"Nope. I'll just make her believe that I now have one." I replied to her as she sighs.

" **Fine, don't blame me if your mom reacts.** " Birdy decided to not get involved but only to watch till something happens.

Just as I arrived to the kitchen to see my mom who already cooked food for me.

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- I Will Become A Hero**

"Morning, Tsukasa-kun." Hanabi smiled at me as she continued. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Oka-san. I feel fine. But, I need to tell you something." I asked my mother as she was hoping to listen to me out.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hanabi said as I smiled.

"You'll never believe what's is going on in my life… I… have a Quirk now!" I finally revealed it to my mother as if she only blinked two times and everything gone silent.

"Hmm? You have a Quirk now. Aren't you Quirkless like your mother?" Hanabi questioned about it as I shook my head as I spun around and land an pose.

"Don't be mistaken, Oka-san. I shall reveal it to you. Watch… Pst… Hey, Birdy… Switch bodies." I whispered to my new partner in my head as she does so.

" **Your call.** " Birdy replied as she starts to switch bodies with me as Birdy finally appears right before my mom's eyes.

"W-What the…?" Hanabi was surprised to look at her… I mean us. Strange, huh?

"Hey." Birdy only replied to her as she continues to talk.

"Umm… Tsukasa-kun? Is that you?" Hanabi answered our name as she shook her head.

"T-The names Birdy… Birdy Cephon Altera… Pleasure to meet you." Birdy introduced herself to my mother as she replied back as well.

"Hanabi Satoyama, pleasure." Hanabi was dumbfounded at first as Birdy continue.

"You can say I'm part of his… Quirk. That's all you need to know." Birdy said as the finally switches back to myself now with my own body.

"So… what do you think?" I asked her until she hugs me.

Oh, Tsukasa-kun!~ I'm so proud of you that you finally have a Quirk. You can really become a hero! Your dad is going to be so happy now!~" Hanabi started to hug me tight but not tight as she finishes hugging while keeping that smile.

"Haha. Thanks, Oka-san. Anyways, I'll eat up the food and head outside. There's things I need to do." I then said to her as I proceeded to eat my breakfast in a quick because I wanna try going to a quiet training area where I can test her powers and use it as my own.

"Ahh, you're free to go out anytime, Tsukasa-kun." I guess Oka-san is pretty much carefree now since she thinks I have a quirk now.

* * *

6/16/2017 **Abandoned Junkyard, Ōmachi, Nagano** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Rebellious Youth**

I was suddenly taken here thanks to Birdy's traversal here. Man. I never felt so much fun to see her jumping and running. But hey, she's damn useful.

"Seriously… You gotta stop being so excited. When will you learn to shut up?" Birdy starts to crack her shoulders, neck, and her knuckles to relief herself but irritated at the same time.

" **Hey, I get to get excited whenever I want, okay? Besides. You've found a perfect training spot where no one isn't here.** " I said to her in Birdy's mind until she switch bodies with me. I was seen wearing a white hoodie with a number '76' on the back and dark blue shorts.

" **I get it. Anyways, you want to test your powers here? Go give it your shot. You won't like expect like wind rages when you throw a punch or something… Or if you're feeling like you wanna punch that car over there… Sure, this is Earth after all.** " Birdy said as I smiled as I approached to that broken, worn-down car as I took a stance.

"Here I go… HYAAAA-" I started to throw a fierce punch until…

 **[CLUNK!]**

"OWWWW! It didn't work!" I whined as I felt my hand in pain. "Dammit, Birdy. I thought I can use your powers!"

 ***Birdy The Mighty OST- Main Theme -SIDE BIRDY-**

" **I told you, I can lend your body to give you that kind of strength. But, you won't control it but you can still talk. If you wanna see it for yourself, then I'll give you a demonstration.** " Birdy said to me as I felt my eye started to feel a sensation as I felt it as my head was controlled by Birdy. No… my whole body is controlled by Birdy.

"It feels like my eye color changed- WHOA!" I suddenly felt a rush as my right hand started to throw a fast and yet, fierce punch as it knocks the car towards the pile of junk as it was sent flying and crashes towards it.

 **[CRASH!]**

"S-Sugee… I guess that really worked…" I once saw the results of how scary of how much that Birdy has. She is useful after all.

" **You see that? Here, I'll help you out with that 'training' of yours.** " Birdy then proceeds to control my body as I was forced to run at high speed as my body delivers a kick to a another broken truck as it was bent and sent flying and crashed into a abandoned building of what supposed to be a security area. Then, my body was forced to leap high as it did a backflip and then threw down a hard punch on the ground as it created a small crater as a result as the pile of junk scatters and falls.

"D-Damn… This was amazing!" I started to feel the excitement until I regained control of my body. I looked down to see a mirror piece to check my eye… it's normal again. I guess it changes if she takes over my body instead of swapping.

" **You understand? You can't 'freely' use my powers for your own will. That's how it works. Besides, I'm still mad about a fake mission I was sent…** " Birdy started to be a bit arrogant onto herself as I sweatdropped.

"Hey, can't you just be happy for once. I starting to feel like I'm one step far ahead to become a Hero. But, I forgot to tell you one thing, Birdy." I asked her as she responds.

"What is it?" Birdy asked me.

"Not all people having Quirks can become a Hero straight away. They have to attend an Hero Academy called U.A. Hero Academy. With that, you can obtain the Hero License there. Also, if you finish the Hero Academy, you can freely move on to choose any veteran heroes you wish to work for such as the Second Best Hero, Flame Hero Endeavor. He's the only person I heard about. Though… I trust you, Birdy. I want to place my trust into you. I want to work with you, cooperate with you, and protect you and our lives. I swear it!" I started to grip my right hand to my heart as it starts to beat.

"Your blood is boiling. Heheh. I guess you are a strange once, Tsukasa-kun. Fine, it's settled. We'll do this together. And make sure that I get to decide to switch bodies whenever I want. Okay, partner?~" Birdy then said in a seductive tone as I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah… Let's." I then replied as I held my right hand into the sky where my fist is covering the sun as if my fist is shining. But not really. "And so… it begins."

And now, the real story begins. This will be my path… the path to become a hero. No matter what to make my parents proud. I swear it!

* * *

 **Ending - HEROES by Brian the Sun (Boku no Hero Academia)**

 **Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de**

 **Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute**

The scene starts of the family picture of the Satoyama Family with his father's face covered by the sun's shine as the guitar beat plays as it shows Tsukasa running on the dirt road.

 **Nando chikadzuitemo toozakatteiku yume de okita**

 **Yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe o hisometeiru**

Tsukasa was was seen running along down the dirt road towards the night sky as the shooting star passes by as the sky starts to rise up slowly

 **Yureteiru boku wa sonzaiigi o kurayami de sagashiteru**

Then, it shows young Tsukasa watching his father showing him his Quirk abilities in the forest. Then, he was later carried and then now was seen staring at the window in his room.

 **Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de**

 **Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute**

 **Nani o suteraba soko ni tadoritsukeru?**

Tsukasa continued to run down the dirt road as the sky slowly rises while the star is still shining until he almost trips until his body was switched into Birdy.

 **Nandomo nandomo sakendemitemo**

 **Boku wa boku de shika nai kara**

 **Yume de arou to genjitsu darou to**

 **Kitto koeteyukeru**

Birdy kept running as her dolphin-like spaceship was seen flying through the sky to follow Birdy as the sky has reached daytime in the morning as she leaps into the sky.

 **Korondatte ii naitatte ii**

 **Itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara**

Then, it shows a full body of Tsukasa and then later Birdy. And then finishes off in a scene of the U.A. Hero Academy Rooftops as they look at each other through the glass reflection as they put their hands together and ends with a blue-alien like smartphone on the table and Tsukasa's 3DS in his room as the sun shines.

* * *

 **-[CHAPTER PREVIEW]-**

 **Birdy: "So, it's time. Your journey starts here, Tsukasa."**

 **Tsukasa: "Thanks. I'm pretty warmed up for this excitement."**

 **Birdy: "Your blood is spiking, Are you going to have a hormone rush?"**

 **Tsukasa: "S-Shut up! It's not like I'm horny or something!"**

 **Birdy: "And what is this… Gross… I don't wanna fight this sewer slime… What's with him…?"**

 **Tsukasa: "I have no idea. It's dangerous. Step away! Next time on Boku no Hero Birdy! [Chapter 2: Body and Soul]! This will be exciting! Go beyond!"**

 **Tsukasa/Birdy: "PLUS ULTRA!"**

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading my story. To be honest, no one has ever done a crossover of Birdy the Mighty just for once. If you never heard of it. Watch it on YouTube. Anyways, that covers it up on the first chapter. The Second Chapter will arrive… in early 2018 because this is the only story I want to do just out of creativity. I'm still rewatching Birdy the Mighty DECODE Season 1 right now and the music is top notch! Now, until next time! Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
